Disney in Japanese (Italy)
Disney in Japanese is an Italian version of Disney in Japanese similar to the French version. Shows Disney and All *Wizards of Waverly Place *The Suite Life on Deck *Good Luck Charlie *Shake It Up *So Random! *A.N.T. Farm *Austin & Ally *Jessie *That's So Raven *Phineas and Ferb *Gravity Falls *Fish Hooks *K-on! *Kobato. *Yumeiro Patissiere *Yumeiro Patissiere SP Professional *Hamtaro *Mirmo! *Animal Yokochō *Gakuen Alice *Ojarumaru *Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri *Aishiteruze Baby *Kim Possible *Lilo & Stitch: The Series *Stitch! *101 Dalmatians: The Series *Quack Pack *Timon & Pumbaa *The Adventures of the Gummi Bears *DuckTales *Talespin *Darkwing Duck *Goof Troop *Bonkers *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Cars Toon *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Disney's Comedy Time *A Kind of Magic *Disney Channel Games *Kyle XY *Life with Derek *3 Minute Game Show *Disney 365 (Japanese version) *The Disneyland Story *Zig and Sharko *Scaredy Squirrel *Sidekick *Almost Naked Animals *League of Super Evil *Pokemon *Sonic X *B-Daman Crossfire *Beyblade: Shogun Steel *Bakugan *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Fairly OddParents *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron *Sanjay and Craig *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Robot and Monster *Planet Sheen *Winx Club *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Danny Phantom *Rabbids Invasion *The Amazing World of Gumball *Regular Show *Adventure Time with Finn and Jake *The Ren and Stimpy Show *Doug *Rugrats *Hey Arnold! *The Angry Beavers *Rocko's Modern Life *CatDog *The Powerpuff Girls *Ed, Edd, n Eddy *Courage the Cowardly Dog *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Codename: Kids Next Door *My Gym Partner's a Monkey *Camp Lazlo *Dexter's Laboratory *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Wander Over Yonder *Mickey Mouse *Camp Lakebottom *Rocket Monkeys *Grojband *Johnny Test *Tenkai Knights *3-2-1, Penguins *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *Super Mario World *The Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros. *Jimmy Two-Shoes *6teen *Total Drama (Island, Action, World Tour and Revenge of the Island) *Angela Anaconda *Ned's Newt *Pecola *Teen Titans GO! *The Looney Tunes Show *ReBoot *Beast Wars: Transformers *Stickin' Around *Flying Rhino Junior High *The Dumb Bunnies *Birdz *Anatole *Jacob Two-Two *Moville Mysteries *Being Ian *Yakkity Yak *What About Mimi? *Class of the Titans *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Pound Puppies *Littlest Pet Shop *Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-lot *G.I. Joe: Renegades *Transformers: Rescue Bots *Transformers: Prime *Transformers: Animated *Dan Vs. *Kaijudo *The Adventures of Chuck and Friends *Animaniacs *Pinky and the Brain Disney Junior All the shows will be in Japanese except Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, and the Sesame Street series which will only air in English. *House of Mouse *Jake and the Never Land Pirates *Rolie Polie Olie *TUGS *My Friends Tigger and Pooh *Shaun the Sheep *The Mouse Factory *Dumbo's Circus *Sofia the First *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *JoJo's Circus *Welcome to Pooh Corner *Handy Manny *Little Einsteins *Bunnytown *Can You Teach My Alligator Manners? *WordWorld *Rob the Robot *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs *Franklin *Super WHY! *The Save-Ums *Franny's Feet *Henry's World *The Secret World of Benjamin Bear *Justin Time *Stella and Sam *George Shrinks *Seven Little Monsters *Little Bear *Dora the Explorer *Go Diego, Go *Sesame Street *Global Grover *Barney and Friends Movies *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Pinocchio *Cinderella *Sleeping Beauty *Peter Pan *Alice in Wonderland *The Little Mermaid *Beauty and the Beast *Aladdin *Pocahontas *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Mulan *Mulan II *The Princess and the Frog *Tangled *Winnie the Pooh *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Monsters Inc. *Monsters Inc. 3D *Monsters University *Cars *The Incredibles *Ratatouille *Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Tinker Bell and the Secret of the Fairy Wings *Brave *The Cheetah Girls *Lilo and Stitch *Wreck-It Ralph *Chicken Little *Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 *Epic *Cars 2 *Planes *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 *Monsters vs. Aliens *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Arthur Christmas *Hotel Transylvania *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek Forever After *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Category:Disney in Japanese Category:Nermal's Channels Category:TV Channels Category:Television Channels